


John Egbert Is Not Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No actual smut but mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say that his eyes captivated you would be a disservice to the rest of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Egbert Is Not Perfect

To say that his eyes captivated you would be a disservice to the rest of him.

 

John Egbert is not perfect.

 

There was no one thing about John Egbert that caught your eye. All of him did. The sum of the experience that was John Egbert had you so entirely enthralled, while equally confused. Sure, his eyes were vibrant and carried in them a life that you'd never quite seen before, but it seemed and still seems unoriginal to wax poetic about his eyes. Not when you could exalt his too-large teeth or the way his hair flicked out above his ears when the humidity set in. Not when you could sing lofty praises about the way he pointed out a Game Stop every time there was one in the area or the way he looked unashamed when you caught him scratching his ass that one time when he thought you weren't looking. You could get sappy and write love songs about his smile, but why bother when you can tease him over how easily distracted he is by birds. And that's so much more rewarding, because then he'd punch your shoulder and remind you that "at least I don't fuck puppets!" To which you'd remind _him_ that neither do you. You make art.

 

John Egbert was never perfect, but you think he is.

 

Perhaps it's in the awkward bounce of his gait, as if one leg is longer than the other. (It's the right one. You asked him once and he looked pleased to tell you all about it.) Perhaps it's in the way he tucks his lip beneath his teeth just so when he wants something, but just _so_ when he wants to have sex. You know that you love him for each plane of his body, for each gasp and moan that you pull from him, the he pushes to you. You love him because he laughs so freely and teases but never tortures. You love him because his chest heaves with the effort of breathing as you press each and every one of his buttons in turn until he's begging you to _"just fuck me already you shitlick!."_ You once watched him cry at the end of Shrek, and when you asked him about it (there's no way you wouldn't) he said it was from laughing, but when you cried at the end of Spirit he didn't say anything. Then you both moved to the bedroom, where you wound ropes around his arms and he pointed out every knot that wasn't up to par with Boy Scout standards. Naturally, you had to point out that the Boy Scouts would not approve of a single thing going on in that room. That made him laugh so hard he snorted, which got you laughing until both of you were so far removed from the mood that you gave up and untied him, instead snuggling with him and snickering about shitty camping experiences until you both had drifted off.

John Ebgert isn't perfect and never will be, but that's why you love him and you wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> presented without comment i just wanted to write something as self indulgent and fluffy as i could manage


End file.
